Gorecki
by Healthy Obsession
Summary: Set before and after the final fight with Aizen, this centers on Hisagi Shuuhei, and all that he might lose, and all that he might gain. Songfic, spoilers if you're not up to date on the manga. Hopefully they're in character, but there's no guarantee.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at any Bleach fanfiction ever, but this pairing screamed at me all the way through my holiday, demanding that I write something about them now. There is a second part to this, which has been written, but won't go up until I hear what people think of this bit and maybe a third part, which hasn't been written but is being planned.**

**I apologise to everyone who might have wanted a little more detail on the 'intimate' scene, but you really, really don't want to read my pathetic attempts at smut. Better that I just leave it at implying things and let you use your imagination!**

**Disclaimer: I do not now and never will own Bleach or the characters used in this fic. I also do not own the song Gorecki. It is by Lamb, and they own it. I get no money from this, just a lecture on how I'm wasting my time :D**

* * *

Shuuhei buried his face in his hands and sighed. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the end. They were going to take on Aizen and his Arrancar, while protecting Karakura and everyone in it. It could very easily be the last battle for a lot of them, and although Shuuhei wouldn't admit it to anyone; he was scared.

Only a fool wouldn't be, really, but Shuuhei couldn't show his fear, as practically the captain of the Ninth and the only representative of that division, he had to be strong and unyielding. He also had an important job to do.

It was late at night, but for once, it wasn't quiet. People were still up, savouring what could be their last day living, or with their loved ones.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door. Shuuhei smiled. Speaking of loved ones…

Shuuhei pulled himself up and crossed the room. He opened the door to his quarters and let in the person on the other side. That person stepped through and Shuuhei shut the door behind him, before turning to face him. They regarded each other for a few minutes, soft smiles on both their faces, before stepping together simultaneously and engaging in a passionate, needy kiss. The space between their two bodies vanished as Shuuhei slid one hand into blond hair and moved the other to cup a pale cheek.

They kissed with abandon, holding each other as if they would never let go. When they needed to breathe, they broke apart the smallest distance they could manage, still touching foreheads.

Shuuhei stroked his lover's cheek and murmured "Hey there, Kira."

Kira smiled back, arms still wrapped tightly around Shuuhei's waist and replied "Hey, Shuuhei."

Kira leaned in and kissed him again. Shuuhei responded and while before, the kiss was passionate and wild, a reconnection, this one was soft and gentle and loving, though there was no less passion behind it.

When this kiss broke, Shuuhei took Kira's hand and pulled him further into the room, away from the door. They settled onto the sofa, falling into silence. Both were naturally quiet, and it wasn't unusual for them to fall into a silence, but this one felt thick with tension.

Shuuhei spoke first "How was it?"

Kira shrugged "Alright. They have their orders. You?"

"Same."

Kira nodded, but a frown had formed on his face and it didn't take long before he asked "Shuuhei, what's wrong? You've got that look on your face again."

"What look?"

"That over-thinking look."

Shuuhei sighed and glanced at Kira "It's stupid. I shouldn't even mention it."

"Shuu…"

Shuuhei looked down at his hands. His strong hands, capable of wielding a sword with amazing precision, or fighting with fists, able to slay hollows with ease and no hesitation, were shaking.

He clenched his hands into fists in an attempt to stop them shaking as he met Kira's eyes and opened his mouth to explain… before Kira lurched forward and covered his mouth with a slim, pale hand, whispering "Don't. I got it. I am to."

"Why?"

Kira shook his head slightly "It's natural. I don't want to lose you, I don't want them to succeed and I don't want to see** him** again. I imagine it's the same for you."

Shuuhei pulled Kira close to him, enjoying the feel of the blond pressed up against him and he muttered "Yeah."

Kira pulled back a bit to be able to look Shuuhei in the face and finished firmly "But we have an important job to do and it's going to be a chance for us to close a door on everything that's happened and for us just to be…"

"Us." Shuuhei completed, a small smile on his face. Kira smiled back, a full, proper smile, one that Shuuhei loved to see and hated the rarity with which it appeared on Kira's face. That was another reason why he was going to kill Ichimaru Gin.

Shuuhei kissed Kira again, silently reassuring himself that he was still here, still alive, and groaned as Kira moved to straddle him, pressing their chests together and pushing Shuuhei back against the back of the sofa.

He groaned louder as Kira slipped a hand down his chest, toying with his nipples before going lower, and Shuuhei fisted his hands in fine blond hair in retaliation, watching wonderful sapphire eyes slide closed in bliss.

Kira pulled the top of Shuuhei's shihakushou off and Shuuhei returned the favour, then before they could be distracted again by the pleasure, he shifted them over to the bedroom, where they finished what they had started.

* * *

After their lovemaking, Kira snuggled into Shuuhei's side, head on his chest, sated and sleepy. Shuuhei watched him sleep, one hand idly stroking Kira's hair, as he reflected on what was to come.

This was the final stand against Aizen and the Captains that betrayed Soul Society. It was also something of a test for him, and probably for Kira as well. They were going to see whether they were worthy of facing their former Captains.

For Shuuhei, it was a fairly simple case of a trusted Captain betraying his loyal Vice Captain. For Kira, it was so much more.

Shuuhei had noticed Kira while they were still in the Academy, his bright smile and blue eyes endearing him towards Shuuhei, as well as attracting him.

He hadn't acted on it at the time, expecting it to blow over, but when they met again, Shuuhei was surprised to find that the attraction had neither gone nor lessened. It had grown stronger.

But Kira was not the shy young student anymore. He had grown taller, his hair was longer, covering one of his eyes that although had lost none of their colour, were losing their spark of life. However, the worst thing in Shuuhei's mind was that his bright, happy, engaging smile had gone. Completely.

He had tried to find out what had happened, but while Kira was always polite, he was also stubborn and never answered questions that got too personal for him.

It wasn't until after the Captain's betrayal that Shuuhei found out exactly what had happened to Kira. His love and admiration for him increased tenfold, but it also made him sick to his stomach that anyone could treat someone else like that.

Ichimaru Gin had wanted full control over his Vice Captain and had set about slowly breaking Kira down. Gin took him as a lover, then played mind games, acting the attentive lover in private, so Kira would fall for him, and the indifferent Captain publicly, so he never knew what to think.

Once Gin knew he had Kira on a leash, he had started to see how far he could push him. Gin started to get rougher, and it eventually became common for Kira to have bruises and cuts, visible on his pale skin. When Kira finally had enough and tried to break it off, it became rape. Gin would hunt him down, wherever he was, and physically restrain him so he couldn't escape.

When Gin left, Kira was so broken and confused, he had wondered whether the events were real or not. Shuuhei had decided to try and help Kira get back on his feet, feeling disgusted with himself that he hadn't noticed sooner.

Two years later and here they were and Shuuhei would be damned if he was going to let Ichimaru Gin break Kira again. Even now, after so much progress, Kira still refused to allow anyone to call him by his first name, even Shuuhei, because that was what Gin had called him. Izuru.

Beside him, Kira stirred, and Shuuhei jumped guilty as he realised that he had been holding Kira so hard while lost in his thoughts, that he had been squashing the blond.

Shuuhei kissed the top of Kira's head and whispered "Sorry, love."

"What're you thinking?"

"About **him**. I'm worried about you."

Kira huddled closer and murmured "Don't. You need to sleep."

Shuuhei wrapped his arms around the blond and pressed his face into Kira's hair, breathing in his scent and allowing it to calm him down as it always did.

Kira shifted back a bit to look up and Shuuhei, then surprised him by whispering "_If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear. For I've never known completeness, like being here. Wrapped in the warmth of you. Loving every breath of you. Still my heart this moment…_"

Shuuhei smiled and finished "_Oh, it might burst_."

Kira's blue eyes encouraged him, so Shuuhei began again "_Could we stay right here, till the end of time, until the earth stops turning? Wanna love you, until the seas run dry_…"

Shuuhei's voice trailed off as he noticed Kira asleep on his chest again. With a small smile, and a firm resolution to enjoy this one night, maybe his last, sleeping in his lover's arms, Shuuhei closed his eyes and slept as well.

Tomorrow, everything would turn to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure how successful I was at keeping them in character this time. I don't think anyone could control themselves to the point that they could act like they didn't care, which is my reasoning for Shuuhei losing control like that. As for the Ikkaku/Yumichika, it's just another one of those pairings that I really can't resist.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything here, except for Kaya. But she's not important.**

'_Damn! How did everything go so wrong so quickly?_' Shuuhei thought, as he shunpoed over to where the battle with Gin had been taking place. Dropping to his knees, all coherent thoughts shuddered to a halt at the sight of a bloodstained, unnaturally pale body with blond hair.

"Kira." murmured Shuuhei "Kira, come on. Don't leave me now. Open your eyes, love, please."

He wasn't sure if it was his words or the desperation that they held that made Kira open his eyes, but Shuuhei couldn't stop a sigh of relief escaping as hazy blue eyes flickered open and focussed on him.

Shuuhei had shifted Kira onto his lap and was cradling him like a child, while doing his best to blink back tears as he smiled weakly at Kira "Hey there."

Kira smiled back a little and began "Hey." before it dissolved into coughing and fighting for breath. When the fit subsided, Kira met Shuuhei's eyes again and asked urgently "Well?"

"He's dead."

Kira's eyes slipped shut "Oh."

"What possessed you?"

Kira opened his eyes again and half-smiled "I wasn't going to let him escape by dying."

"So long as you don't give him the satisfaction either!"

Kira started to say something, but another coughing fit started, and this time, he was spitting out blood, his eyes wet from the intensity with which the coughs wracked his body.

Shuuhei bit his lip in order to stop from breaking down right there and then. Kira wouldn't want to see that. He wouldn't want Shuuhei to cry in front of him. He couldn't let him know how bad…

"Shuuhei."

He looked back at Kira, but he was still trembling. He couldn't bear it if he lost him. He couldn't.

"Shuuhei, listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yes." he whispered hoarsely.

"Remember. _If I should die_…"

Shuuhei couldn't help himself this time. The tears split over and ran down his face as he choked out "You won't. You can't."

"But if I should…"

"I'll remember."

"Good." Kira closed his eyes and went limp, as if he had been holding on just long enough to say that, to reassure Shuuhei. Now, however…

"Kira? Kira! Kira, no! Please don't! You mustn't Kira, you mustn't!"

Shuuhei curled over Kira's body, clutching it to him, ignoring the blood that soaked his clothes and his hands, staining his fingers red and screamed his pain to the heavens, completely failing to hear the voice behind him.

"Hisagi-fukutaichou. Hisagi-fukutaichou, please, come away. Hisagi-fukutaichou, there's nothing you can do now. Let the Fourth do their job."

Oblivious to it all, Shuuhei just shook his head, unable to communicate verbally just how helpless he was to do anything but hold Kira and grieve for him.

There was a muttered curse from behind him, then a firm grip grabbed his wrists and dragged him away. Shuuhei fought and received a punch in the gut from whomever it was pulling him away.

He turned to attack whoever it was, but paused with shock at the sight before him. He had never expected this person "Ayasegawa-san…"

Ayasegawa Yumichika stood in front of him, his hands spread in the universal gesture for calm down and an apologetic look on his face as he said, "Gomenasai, fukutaichou, but the Fourth couldn't get to Kira-fukutaichou. He's not dead, but he's lost a lot of blood. He needs their help, but you were in no state to see that. I thought I'd help."

"How? Why?"

Yumichika glanced over his shoulder "Ikkaku's over there, reluctantly being healed. I was in the same state over him. Zaraki-taichou almost had to knock me out. I figured you'd be in the state I was, so I came. As for why, I owe you thanks for stopping me. Ikkaku would never have forgiven me if I had stepped in to help him. Thank you, Hisagi-fukutaichou."

Yumichika bowed elegantly as Shuuhei watched him through grief stricken and clouded eyes. It seemed that his brain had gone to sleep and could only truly understand sentences that involved Kira. Nevertheless, he attempted an answer.

"That's okay, Ayasegawa-san. Thank Kira more than me."

Yumichika smiled confidently "I will when he's better."

Shuuhei looked at Yumichika for a few minutes before ducking his head and murmuring "Arigato, Ayasegawa-san."

He felt a hand on his shoulder "Yumichika, please, Hisagi-fukutaichou. I'll see you later."

Shuuhei watched him shunpo back over to where Ikkaku was shrugging off some healers from the Fourth. He was surprised to see Ikkaku wrap Yumichika into his arms and passionately kiss him. Shuuhei knew that they were good friends, and had a long history together that extended beyond their time as Shinigami, but he hadn't realised this. He supposed they kept their relationship secret as they were both in the Eleventh Division, and if any enemy knew how much they actually cared for each other, both men could be in far more danger.

Kira and he kept their own relationship discrete for the same reason, though they weren't above a subtle gesture or touch. As such, there was a persistent rumour about them, but nothing was confirmed.

Until now. Even Omaeda could work out what his reactions and emotions meant.

He turned his attention back to Kira and noticed with some relief that he was being attended to by Kotetsu Isane, the fukutaichou of the Fourth Division. Some of the other members of the Fourth lifted Kira and began to move him, to take him back to Soul Society and Shuuhei tried to follow, but was held back by Isane and taken through another gate that emerged just outside the Ninth Division.

He looked at her quizzically. Isane just smiled and said firmly "He's lost a lot of blood and he's badly hurt, but he's in the best place he can be right now and I swear to you, Hisagi-san that I will do everything I can for him. But you have a division to take care of, and in Kira-san's absence, the Third as well. Do your duty, then come and see him. I promise you that you shall."

Shuuhei nodded reluctantly "Arigato, Isane-san."

A sympathetic smile crossed Isane's face as she moved off to her own division, at a shunpo speed that Shuuhei would swear at that moment rivalled Kuchiki Byakuya's.

Shuuhei entered his own division. He was in a bit of a mess, as was expected from fighting Tousen Kaname, but nothing as bad as Kira. However, one look at him was enough for his division to work out what he was going to tell them. Instead, they enquired about casualties.

"None dead, at least not yet." Shuuhei informed them heavily "Plenty of injured. The Fourth is swamped. Anyone who thinks they could help has my full permission to go."

A few Shinigami got up and went, then Shuuhei continued "You will need to set things to rights here yourselves, as I have business at the Third. Kira-fukutaichou was badly injured and is currently unable to command."

Shuuhei turned on his heel and shunpoed away. On reaching the Third, he repeated what he had said to his own division and gave the third seat control for now.

Standing outside of that division, Shuuhei leant against one of the walls and allowed the terror and grief that he had been holding back long enough to do his job overwhelm him for a bit. What he had said to the Ninth and Third Divisions finally sank in '_Kira-fukutaichou is badly injured and unable to command._'

Shuuhei clamped a hand over his mouth as he dry-retched in fear. He mustn't allow himself to think like this. Kira would be fine. He could go and see him in the Fourth and he would be fine…

With that thought in his head, Shuuhei began to move off, but was quickly intercepted by the third seat from the Sixth Division, unusually enough, a young girl named Misaye Kaya. He knew very little about her, except that she had spiritual power equal to that of a fukutaichou, but was content where she was, she was devoted to her taichou and her division, and knew the Substitute Shinigami and his friends pretty well.

She called out to him "Hisagi-fukutaichou! My taichou and the others require your presence to give a report on the battles with Ichimaru Gin and Tousen Kaname! You must come with me at once!"

Shuuhei almost screamed with frustration, but realised that is would be unfair to take it out on Kaya, so he followed her calmly enough until she asked "How is Kira-fukutaichou? I heard he was hurt fairly badly."

He just managed to keep his voice from breaking as he replied, "I don't know. He's with the Fourth, but he was… in a very bad way."

"I'm sorry. I know the two of you are especially close."

Shuuhei threw her a sharp, but questioning look and Kaya laughed a little as she answered, "It's in every look you and he exchange. I people-watch for a hobby, Hisagi-fukutaichou. I see these things. If it's any consolation, I knew about Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san as well."

"You knew?"

"Yes, and they're _much_ more subtle than you. But love is hardly something you can hide for long, nor should you."

They had reached the Captain's meeting area by now, and Kaya bowed her farewell as she said "Good luck, Hisagi-fukutaichou. I'm going to get Abarai-fukutaichou. He's refusing to leave Kuchiki Rukia's side at the moment."

The question must have been in Shuuhei's eyes, because Kaya called over her shoulder as she darted off "No, but they will be after this, you can bet on it!"

Shuuhei couldn't help but smile weakly at this, before squaring his shoulders and walking in. Five Captains were present, plus the Captain-Commander. The Captains present were Kuchiki Byakuya, Kyoraku Shunsui, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Ukitake Jyuushirou. The Captains of the Second, Fourth, Seventh and Tenth Divisions were either wounded or busy, but Komamura-taichou and Hitsugaya-taichou had sent their fukutaichous in their place, Iba and Rangiku respectively.

The Captain-Commander spoke first "Fukutaichou of the Ninth Division, Hisagi Shuuhei, you were one of the opponents of Tousen Kaname, and witnessed some of the fight against Ichimaru Gin. Report what you can on these battles."

Shuuhei nodded "Komamura-taichou and I engaged Tousen Kaname. After facing him at full power, Komamura-taichou managed to defeat his Bankai, but was badly injured and unable to fight. I struck the blow that killed Tousen Kaname."

_Shuuhei looked down with faint remorse and a lot of relief at the body of his former captain. The white shihakushou was stained with red blood, blossoming from a deep gash across Tousen's chest, a distinctive wound that could only have come from his zanpakutou, Kazeshini. Shuuhei rushed over Komamura and after establishing that he would be okay for a small while, he looked around frantically for the blond head of his lover._

"I turned around and caught sight of Kira-fukutaichou fighting Ichimaru Gin."

_Shuuhei's eyes widened as he saw Kira locked in battle with Gin. His heart in his mouth, Shuuhei watched worriedly, as the two of them exchanged blows. However, Kira was slowly getting the better of in and as Kira knocked Gin to the ground and prevented him from rising, then placed Wabisuke around Gin's neck, Shuuhei smiled with pride._

_Then Gin's mouth began to move, stopping Kira from moving his blade. Shuuhei could just hear him say, "You've done so well. Look at yourself, you're almost as good as I was. A cold, heartless killer, not caring about the blood that stains your hands. Congratulations."_

_Kira shook his head "I'm not. I'm better than you and I've just proved it. I'm not a killer!"_

"_Izuru…"_

"_Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that anymore, Ichimaru Gin!"_

"_But, Izuru…"_

"_No." Kira had calmed down a bit now, and he determinedly looked Gin in the eye as he said firmly "I'm not going to kill you. You don't deserve to get off so lightly. You're coming back to Soul Society where you can be tried for your crimes."_

_Gin was trapped in the Kido spell that Kira cast and Kira turned away as Hitsugaya Toushirou landed behind Gin and looked down at him in disgust._

_Suddenly…_

"_Shoot to kill, Shinsou!"_

_Right in front of Shuuhei's eyes, Shinsou extended and pierced Kira in the back, through his chest. Shuuhei wasn't even aware of the scream that came from his throat as he darted forward, trying to reach Kira before he hit the ground._

"Ichimaru Gin was taken prisoner, but managed to badly wound Kira-fukutaichou. Fearing he was about to escape, Hitsugaya-taichou killed him. That is all I saw, Soutaichou."

The Captain-Commander nodded "Do you know what was said to Kira-fukutaichou to make him spare Ichimaru Gin?"

Shuuhei hesitated. He had heard what was said, but he considered it very personal. He finally settled for telling an edited version of the truth "I believe it was some kind of taunting, but I could not hear clearly."

The Captain-Commander accepted the statement, then asked, "Is Kira-fukutaichou still alive?"

Shuuhei barely managed to control his voice, as he answered, "I don't know. He is in the Fourth Division as we speak and was alive when he was transferred. Whether that is still the case is unknown to me."


End file.
